This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources hosted in distributed computing (e.g., cloud-computing) environments may be disparately located with each having its own functions, properties, and/or permissions. Such resources may include hardware resources, such as computing devices, switches, and the like. Additionally or alternatively, the resources may include software resources, such as database applications, application programming interfaces (APIs), and the like. However, these resources may have different requirements and/or methods of use that may not function as intended when interacting with each other.